Let's Collect Magic Gems!
is the first episode of ''Jewelpet Happiness. It first aired on April 6, 2013. Synopsis Jewelina calls all of the Jewelpets and Ruby for a special task: Gathering the Magic Gems for the Jewel Box. In order to do so, they must make friends and Ruby decides to open the Jewelpet Café for all to attend it. They might need some help from a trio of human teenage girls, as well. Plot One day inside the Jewel Tower, Jewelina gathered all the Jewelpets in one place and asked them a favor as she showed them the magical Jewel Box. She explains to them if they collect enough Magic Gems and filled the Jewel Box, a miracle would happen. Jewelina gives the Jewel Box to Ruby and told her the only way to collect the jewels is to make friends and open a shop called the Jewelpet Café. The next day, Chiari, Nene, and Ruruka; roommates who attend the prestigious Jewel Academy were preparing for school as Chiari checks her fortune. The other girls both think she is jinxed thought thinking on in a positive mood as they all went to class. Back at the Jewel Tower, Ruby and her friends were about to leave as they wait for Rosa to come out. As explained earlier to open a café, they all decided to go to the Jewel Academy to open the said café by bus. However as they arrive, the café is worn down and haunted as Chiari, Nene and Ruruka passes through and were late in class. The trio saw the Jewelpets and hand an unexpected meeting with each other and introduced themselves. Ruby told the three that they will open the Café in the side of the Academy, also Chiari taking notice about the Jewel Box. As the girls found out they're late, they rushed into class and the pets go to work, finding out the café is in the worse condition as it seems. Ruby decided to use her Jewel Pod and cast her magic to the place, only it backfired and decorated the caféteria. At the academy, the class had a speech with their teacher as Jewelina appeared on the screen, advertising the newly opened Jewelpet Café as Chiari and her friends listen. Back at the café, two mysterious students surveyed the area and saw the caféteria being brightly decorated until they saw a lot of students going in the café as well as they go into hiding. Chiari arrives along with the others and saw a huge boom in the café, but not knowing to Ruby, this is the start of her troubles. Characters Humans *Jewelina *Chiari Tsukikage (debut) *Nene Konoe (debut) *Ruruka Hanayama (debut) Jewelpets *Ruby *Sapphie *Garnet *Labra *Angela *Rosa Jewel Flash Used *Ruby (twice) Gallery 20181230-221501.jpg| 20181230-221534.jpg| WhatsApp Image 2017-03-12 at 21.52.45 (5).jpeg WhatsApp Image 2017-03-12 at 21.52.45 (1).jpeg 20181230-221822.jpg| WhatsApp Image 2017-03-12 at 21.52.45.jpeg 20181230-222112.jpg| 20181230-222116.jpg| 20181230-222206.jpg| 20181230-222445.jpg| WhatsApp Image 2017-03-12 at 21.41.41 (4).jpeg WhatsApp Image 2017-03-12 at 21.41.41 (2).jpeg WhatsApp Image 2017-03-12 at 21.41.41 (3).jpeg WhatsApp Image 2017-03-12 at 21.52.45 (9).jpeg 20181230-222958.jpg| 20181230-223056.jpg| 20181230-223150.jpg| 20181230-223245.jpg| WhatsApp Image 2017-03-12 at 21.52.45 (7).jpeg WhatsApp Image 2017-03-12 at 21.52.45 (2).jpeg 20181230-223549.jpg| 20181230-223844.jpg| 20181230-224728.jpg| 20181230-223953.jpg| 20181230-224024.jpg| 20181230-224042.jpg| 20181230-224129.jpg| Chiari's transformation cloth.jpg 20181230-224301.jpg| Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Jewelpet Happiness Category:List of Jewelpet Happiness Episodes